1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in or relating to a metal connector for a wooden building and also to a jointing structure of a wooden building using such metal connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wooden building normally includes a large number of jointing structures at which two lumber blocks or wooden members are jointed to each other. Such jointing structures may be a jointing structure between a column and a beam, a jointing structure between a column and a sill, a jointing structure between a pair of beams extending in a serial direction or in perpendicular directions, a jointing structure at a principal rafter, that is, at tops of a pair of left and right diagonal members forming a triangle of a truss together with a beam, a jointing structure between an outer end portion of a diagonal member and a top end of a column, or the like.
Various means are conventionally employed to connect two lumber blocks to each other in those jointing structures, including notches, holes and so forth formed on lumber blocks, metal connectors such as nails, bolts and nuts, dowels and flange plates, and bonding agents, or any combination of those means.
The conventional connections have been developed and are adopted to joint general lumber members, that is, solid members to each other, and it is admitted that they exhibit anticipated effects as such.
The conventional connections, however, are not always satisfactory for a jointing structure in a large scale wooden building which draws much attention and is built recently and wherein structural assemblies are employed for main structural parts because they are not sufficient in binding strength or a metal connector is exposed to an outer side and presents a bad appearance.